


untitled2

by creamyoreofillings



Series: unfinished stories [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, M/M, i guess the fruk would be a brotp, i love protective characters, protective france
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:36:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamyoreofillings/pseuds/creamyoreofillings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America messed up a couple of times, and he's going to pick up the shattered pieces of what's left of England's trust and love for him. All while avoiding France's anger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled2

America watched as after the meeting had ended, England immediately stood up and left, without so much as a glance towards him. France called out to him, and surprisingly, he stopped at the door, but left before France could say anything more. France sharply looked at America, glaring at him and forcefully grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room.  
  
America was dragged over to an empty meeting room by France.. He looked _furious_ ; bloodthirsty, even. America felt scared and broke out in a nervous sweat. France let go of him minutes ago, and started to pace around. He was mumbling in rapid French, occasionally throwing hot glares towards America. He stopped to face him in the eye, and stared him down.  
  
"You do know I don't approve of you, Amerique." France announced, glare still aimed at him. America shrugged with uncertainty and looked away from him.  
  
"You're not good for him, you know." France continued, sneering at him. "In fact, you are too  _toxic_ for him. You think you're better than him, and" He stopped to breathe for a moment as America sat down. "you made him believe that as a fact!"  
  
"Do you know how many times Anglettere came over to me," France screamed, face red with anger. "just to drunkenly cry over how you hate him, loathed him, disgusted by him!?"  
  
America was frozen in the spot by France's words, looking at his shoes. Had he been _that_ bad to England?  
  
France shook his head sadly. "He's a mess, Amerique." France sighed. "I do not know if you see it, but he is struggling to get his own country in line, balancing with the EU meetings and getting _actual work done_." He stressed the last set of words so much that it filled America's heart with guilt.  
  
**_how dare you, alfred_**  
_how could you do this to me_  
_**w h y w h y w h y w h y**_  
  
_'Find a good answer to that, America! You're the hero, for godsake!'_  America thought to himself. He opened his mouth to say a sympathetic response to him, only to have something worse come out.  
  
_"_ Dude, maybe it was because of his huge-ass ego that I didn't see it. _"_  America said, laughing nervously. France widened his eyes in surprise, only to narrow it in disgust.  
  
**IDIOT. STUPID.**  
**_why did you say that_**  
  
"You are a terrible person, Amerique." France hissed. "I do not know what Anglettere sees in you, but I do not see what he sees. Do not come anywhere near him or I will hurt you." He threatened, curtly turning around to go out the door without looking back.  
  
America looked at the door, France's words running around his head. He had gone too far.

**Author's Note:**

> this is supposed to be an angst w/ happy ending where usuk would kiss kiss fall inlove and france would be enthusiastic 4 them and holding canada's hand and something but im a lil shit so yeah, that wasnt going to happen anytime soon.
> 
> fortunately, i polished this a bit and updated it a bit more so that it looked more nicer and has a sort of plot that i had for this fic.


End file.
